LEGO MINDSTORMS Wiki
Welcome to NXT'apedia, a free online encyclopedia all about LEGO MINDSTORMS. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the Edit link that appears at the top of a page. This wiki is based on the MediaWiki software used to run Wikipedia. Overview LEGO MINDSTORMS is a robotics kit which allows for anyone, including children, to build robots that do what they want. In 1998, the Lego Group introduced the LEGO MINDSTORMS RCX which was quickly thought of as not only an advanced toy, but an amazing tool for education. Following the success of the original RCX, Lego upgraded the kit by releasing RCX 1.5 in 1999 and the RCX 2.0 in 2001. The Lego Group released the LEGO MINDSTORMS NXT, a direct upgrade and a successor to the RCX. The NXT quickly became popular with children and adults alike. Lego then introduced the NXT 2.0, a kit that upgrades the NXT in 2009. At the time of this writing, Lego has announced the LEGO MINDSTORMS EV3. Being the third generation of Lego's popular MINDSTORMS product line, the EV3 is an upgrade that introduces several new features. LEGO MINDSTORMS is a robot that does what YOU want. The RCX and NXT Programmable Bricks are the brains of your robots. These P-Bricks utilizes senors such as the ultrasonic sensor or the touch sensor. The P-Brick then manipulates the data it recieves from the sensors in order to perform actions such as moving forward. This manipulation process is up to you to teach to the robot by programming it using the easy-yet-powerful drag-and-drop software on your PC or Mac. The NXT Programmable brick and the RCX Programmable Brick are different in design and specifications. The NXT Programmable Brick has a 32-bit Microprocessor. The NXT 2.0 kit comes with 1 Ultrasonic Sensor, 2 Touch Sensors, the all new Color Sensor, Three Interactive Servo Motors, the Intelligent NXT Brick, and 612 technic pieces. The RCX Models and the NXT 1.0 model are discontinued. However, you can buy all of the kits off Amazon.com. The all new Colour Sensor is 3 in 1. A Light Sensor, a Color Lamp, and a Color Sensor! The Color Sensor can detect different colors. The Sound Sensor is the ear of your robot! It is a microphone so your robot can have the ability to hear! However, the Light Sensor and the Sound Sensor are not included with the 2.0 kit. The Light Sensor can detect ambient light, and reflected light. The Ultrasonic Sensor is the eyes of your robot. It can detect objects in its path! The 3 Interactive Servo Motors are what make your robots move! You can build one robot at a time. The 4 robots included in the kit are the Alpha Rex, Shooterbot, ColourSorter, and Robogator. Alpha Rex can be made with the NXT 1.0 and 2.0 kits. However, they are made differently. With the 1.0 kit, you can make Alpha Rex 1.0, Scorpion, a Robot Arm, and a Ball Catcher. Category:Browse Category:Robotics Category:Science Category:LEGO